


Building Together

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Charles and Hank share a quiet moment at the end of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thischarmingmutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thischarmingmutant/gifts).



Hank stared down at the lesson plans in front of him, going through them again. He was feeling tired but he wanted to be sure that he knew what he was doing the next day.

Besides, he hadn’t been called to bed yet.

It didn’t look a bad day tomorrow, all things be told. He was rather looking forward to the science lesson. They were going to do active experiments and Hank always liked that. There were several kids in this group that really enjoyed it, that was the special and wonderful thing. He loved being able to share knowledge with people that really appreciated it. And there seemed to be a lot of people who did, somehow.

 _That’s because you’re a wonderful teacher_.

Charles’s voice was soft in his mind and Hank couldn’t help smiling at the familiar warmth of it, even as he mentally dismissed the words.

 _No, it’s true. I can hear them, you know. They think you’re fantastic, one of the best. Even our grumpiest look forward to lessons with Doctor McCoy. And even our grumpiest are sleeping, by the way_.

Hank rose immediately, putting the lesson plans away and turning the light off before quietly leaving his room. He walked across the corridor, straight into Charles’s room. He didn’t turn on the lights – he didn’t need to. He knew where he was going, knew his way around every inch of Charles’s room. Knew where Charles’s wheelchair would be and how to avoid it. Carefully, he climbed into Charles’s bed and smiled as Charles wriggled comfortably into his arms, stroking his fingers through Hank’s fur. Hank always slept in his Beast-form. It helped him keep control of how much serum he used and anyway, he knew how comforting Charles found his solid warmth to be.

“Hello darling,” Charles said lazily, rubbing his cheek against Hank’s shoulder. “God, I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

“How was talking to the Greys?” Hank asked, beginning to stroke Charles’s back gently in the way that always helped Charles relax.

“Not too bad. They’re not exactly reluctant, they know Jean needs help but they’re worried about sending her away from the home that she knows, the friends that she has – and I think they’re worried about the fact that I intend to guide her with her power rather than lock it away until she’s older.”

“Are you sure that’s the right decision?” Hank asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Charles spoke with utter conviction. “I saw Logan’s memories of what I’m sure was her. Her powers were too much because she had never been taught properly. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Hank made a noise of agreement, although in the back of his mind, he still had his doubts. He and Charles had slightly different ideas of the changed future that they’d created, thanks to Logan’s help. Charles seemed so sure, so positive that they had fixed everything, that all the paths open to them were peaceful and pleasant, as long as they made the good choices. Hank wasn’t so sure, as much as he wanted to feel the same. If they weren’t careful, other things might come, things that they didn’t expect. Logan had spoken of so many things, so many battles ...

But Charles hated to think like that. He wanted his dream, wanted the peace and joy that he’d always longed for. It wasn’t that Hank _didn’t_ want that dream, it was just that he wasn’t so sure that it would happen.

He gently pushed the thoughts away. He didn’t want Charles picking at them, worrying about them before sleep. They talked about the worries of the day before sleeping, not the big picture. And they tried never to argue. This was their time, the time when they could be together, safe and warm and in love. 

They had mutually agreed that they shouldn’t make themselves obvious. A lot of people would be unsure of a school that was run by two men that were in a relationship and they faced enough problems by being mutants, even in this more enlightened age. In the day, they were simply friends and business partners who happened to sleep across the hall from each other. In the night, they were friends, business partners and lovers. Hank had his own room, sometimes even slept in it but _this_ was where he belonged.

“Remind them that just because Jean will make new friends here doesn’t mean she’ll lose her old ones,” he said. “They’ll probably be reassured by that, you know. People like to think that everything won’t change too much, even when they know the change is a good idea. Give them something to hold onto and they’ll relax a bit more. And she will be fine here, Charles. I know she’s very powerful but you can help her. _We_ can help her.”

“My Hank,” Charles said, his voice filled with affection. “You always know what to say to me. Thank you.”

He leaned up and kissed Hank’s lips. Hank kissed him back, feeling nothing but happiness to have Charles in his arms.

 _Do you want me to get my serum?_ he thought. He always kept a supply in the drawer.

 _No_ Charles replied, pulling him down, still kissing deeply, playfully scratching the back of Hank’s neck.. _I want you just as you are_.

Hank was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
